kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Edmond Beqiri
Edmond Beqiri u lind në Pejë, më 6 shkurt 1963. Shkollën fillore dhe Gjimnazin e ka kryer, me sukses të shkëlqyeshëm, në vitin 1981 në Pejë. Gjatë shkollimit fillor dhe atij të mesëm disa herë mori vendet e para në Garat dhe Olimpiadat e diturisë të organizuara në nivel komunal dhe në nivel të Kosovës. Në vitin akademik 1982/83 është regjistruar në Fakultetin Teknik, drejtimin e Elektronikës. Për studimet shkëlqyeshme më 9 dhjetorë 1987 nga Universitetin e Prishtinës merr diplomen. Gjatë vitit akademik 1983/84, për notën mesatare 9,00, fitoi të drejtën për shfrytëzimin e bursit të Universitetit. Gjatë vitit akademik 1986/87 fitoi shpërblimin Student i dalluar. Në vitin akademik 1988/89 deri më 1990/91 ka regjistruar dhe vijuar studimet pasuniversitare në Fakultetin Elektroteknik të Universitetit të Zagrebit, në drejtimin Aplikimi i shkencave kompjuterike (Primjena racunarskih znanosti), të cilat i vazhdoi në vitin 1996 në Universitetin e Tiranës. Disertacionin e doktoratës e mbrojti më 30 shtetor 1999 dhe fitoi gradën shkencore Doktor i shkencave në informatikë të aplikuar. Pas kryerjes së Fakultetit menjëherë ka qenë i punësuar në Kombinatin e lëkurë-këpucëve në Pejë, në vendin e punës Projektant i organizimit të procesit të prodhimtarisë dhe të mirëmbajtjes, ku pati rastin që drejtpërsëdrejti të njohtohet me procesin e prodhimtarisë në ndërmarrje. Aktiviteti mësimor dhe pedagogjik Më 01 shtator 1989 nga Kombinati i lëkurë-këpucëve, Edmond Beqiri kaloi në Shkollën e mesme teknike "Shaban Spahiu" në Pejë në vendin e punës arsimtar i lëndës së Informatikës. Në vitin shkollor 1992/93 është angazhuar si mësimdhënës i lëndës Bazat e Informatikës, në Shkollën e Lartë Ekonomike të Universitetit të Prishtinës. Si rezultat i ligjeratave të tij në tetor të vitit 1998 është miratuar dhe botuar nga Universiteti i Prishtinës teksti mësimor # Bazat e informatikës me nr. 117/157 të datës 12 qershor 1997. Është poashtu autor edhe i teksteve universitare: # Informatika afariste (1999), # Interneti - komunikimet kompjuterike (2000), # Monografi për SHLE (2000), # ECTS sistemi evropian për transfer të kredive në Universitetin e Prishtinës (2002), # Biznesi elektronik (2003), # Informatika e biznesit (2003). Në vitin 2000 është angazhuar si mësimdhënës në Fakultetin elektroteknik të Universitetit të Prishtinës për lëndët mësimore: Arkitektura dhe organizimi i kompjuterëve në vitin e tretë të studimeve, Programimi i orientuar në objekte në vitin e katërt të studimeve dhe nga viti 2002 edhe për lëndën mësimore Interneti në vitin e parë të studimeve. Nga viti 2002 ligjëron edhe në Fakultetin e shkencave matematike-natyrore, departamentin e shkencave kompjuterike lëndën mësimore Arkitektura e kompjuterëve me sisteme operative në vitin e dytë të studimeve. Nga viti akademik 2001/2002 ligjëron në studimet pasdiplomike të Fakultetit të Ndërtimtarisë dhe arkitekturës-drejtimi i ujërave, ku mbanë mësim në lëndën mësimore Aplikimi i kompjuterëve. Nga viti akademik 2002/2003 në studimet pasdiplomike të Fakultetit të inxhinierisë elektrike dhe kompjuterike në Prishtinë, ku mbanë lëndën mësimore Teknika të zhvillimit të programeve të orientuara në objekte. Më 17 maj të vitit 2007 është zgjedhë në thirrjen akademike Profesor i Rregullt në Universitetin e Vizionit Evropian. Në qershor 2007 është zgjedhur Rektor nga Senati i Universitetit të Vizionit Evropian. Aktivitetet udhëheqëse në Universitet Dr. Edmond Beqiri ka qenë për dy vjet Koordinator për ECTS në Universitetin e Prishtinës dhe Drejtor i Shkollës së Biznesit të Universitetit të Prishtinës. Për 6 vjet ka qenë anëtar i Senatit Akademik të Universitetit të Prishtinës, anëtar i Komitetit për politikë akademike të UP, anëtar i Komisionit për strategji të reformimit të Universitetit. Në vazhdim në mënyrë kronologjike është paraqitur aktiviteti i Prof.Dr. Edmond Beqirit në pozitat udhëheqëse të organeve dhe institucioneve të Universitet: * 2001-2003 Zëvendës drejtorZëvendës drejtor, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Biznesit Pejë * 2001-2004 Anëtar i Senatit Akademik të Universitetit të Prishtinës * 2001-2003 Anëtar i Komitetit për politikë akademike në Universitetin e Prishtinës * 2001-2004 Anëtar i Komisionit për strategjinë e reformimit të Universitetit të Prishtinës * 2002-2004 Koordinator për ECTS në Universitetin e Prishtinës * 2002-2004 Anëtar i Bordit në Universitetin e TetovësAnëtar i Bordit në Universitetin e Tetovës * 2003-2006 DrejtorDrejtor, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Biznesit Pejë]Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Biznesit Pejë * 2002-2003 Ekspert i jashtëm i Komisionit për zyrtarizimin e Universitetit të Tetovës].Ekspert i jashtëm i Komisionit për zyrtarizimin e Universitetit të Tetovës. * 2007 -vazhdon Rektor, Universiteti i Vizionit Evropian Veprimtaria shkencore dhe kërkimore Në vitin akademik 1992/93 është angazhuar si mësimdhënës i lëndës "BAZAT E INFORMATIKËS", në Shkollën e Lartë Ekonomike të Universitetit të Prishtinës. Si rezultat i ligjeratave të tij në tetor të vitit 1998 është botuar nga Universiteti i Prishtinës teksti mësimor “Bazat e informatikës” me nr. 117/157 të datës 12.06.1997. Është poashtu autor edhe i teksteve universitare: “Informatika afariste” (1999), “Interneti - komunikimet kompjuterike” (2000), "Monografi për SHLE",“ECTS sistemi evropian për transfer të kredive në Universitetin e Prishtinës” (2002), “Biznesi elektronik” (2003), “Informatika e aplikuar në biznes” (2003). Publikime Nga punimet e shumta shkencore dhe profesionale të Dr. Edmond Beqirit mund të veçohen: # Transmetimi telekomunikues satelitor, Fakulteti teknik-OTHPB elektroteknika, PD, Prishtinë, 1987 # Metode automatiziranog mjerenja povrsine koze, slucaj Kombinata koze i obuce u Peci, XXI Medjunarodni skup naucnih i tehnoloskih informacija, Dubrovnik, 17-23 tetor 1989. #“Fushat e aplikimit të kompjuterëve në ndërmarrje”, Ligjërat inauguruese në SHLE, 1997 # CAD Applications In Projecting And Production Maintenance in Kosova EconomyCAD Applications In Projecting And Production Maintenance in Kosova Economy ("Mundësitë e aplikacioneve CAD në projektimin dhe mirëmbajtjen e prodhimit në potencialet ekzistuese ekonomike kosovare”), Conference: INFORMATIZATION OF ECONOMY OF KOSOVA 16-17.01.1998, Prishtinë # Main Features of the Informatization in the Kosova’s SMEMain Features of the Informatization in the Kosova’s SME, Conference: INFORMATIZATION OF ECONOMY OF KOSOVA 16-17.01.1998, Prishtinë # Determinantet kryesore të informatizimit të NVM kosovareDeterminantet kryesore të informatizimit të NVM kosovare, Këshillimi shkencor “Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë kosovare”, 16-17 janar 1998, Prishtinë # Informatizimi i industrisë grafike në Kosovë me shqyrtim konkret të prodhimit dhe të afarizmit në NBGL “Dukagjini”PejëInformatizimi i industrisë grafike në Kosovë me shqyrtim konkret të prodhimit dhe të afarizmit në NBGL “Dukagjini”Pejë, Këshillimi shkencor “Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë kosovare”, 16-17 janar 1998, Prishtinë # “Klimatizimi i qendrave kompjuterike”“Klimatizimi i qendrave kompjuterike”, Këshillimi shkencor “Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë kosovare”, 16-17 janar 1998, Prishtinë # “Mundësitë e aplikimit të kompjuterëve në procesin mësimor”“Mundësitë e aplikimit të kompjuterëve në procesin mësimor”, Këshillimi shkencor “Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë kosovare”, 16-17 janar 1998, Prishtinë #Bazat e Informatikës, tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës, tetor 1998. #“Roli i informatizimit në ekspansionin e organizimit të ekonomisë së tregut në Kosovë”, Disertacion, Tiranë, shtator 1999. #“Informatika afariste”, tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Lartë Ekonomike, 1999. # Monografi për SHLE, tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Lartë Ekonomike, 2000. # The Internet usage in Kosova – 7 centers, 2000, San Francisco # ECTS Shkolla e Biznesit – projekt i reformimit, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Lartë Ekonomike, 2000. #Interneti – komunikimet kompjuterike (libër), tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës-IOM, 2000. # Comenius University in Bratislava reforms report, publikuar nga EUA Geneve, tetor 2000. #“ECTS në Universitetin e Prishtinës”, Kontribut në reformimin e Universitetit të Prishtinës, seminar njëditor, Universiteti i Prishtinës, nëntor 2000 #“Principet e ECTS sistemit të kreditimit në Universitetin e Prishtinës”, Qendra e studentëve-Prishtinë, seminar njëditor, Universiteti i Prishtinës, nëntor 2000 #“Primjena ECTS sustava kod Sveucilista u Pristini”, Sveuciliste u Zagrebu, Ekonomski Fakultet. #Autonomus University of Barcelona]Autonomus University of Barcelona, “Report on the study visit from the Delegation of the University of Prishtina”, publikuar nga EUA Geneve #“QA at the University of Prishtina”, EUA Budapest, shtator 2001 #ECTS Sistemi evropian për transfer të kredive në Universitetin e Prishtinës, tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës, 2002, #“Zbatimi i ECTS-së kusht për reformimin e Universitetit”, Konferenca shkencore Universiteti dhe shoqëria bashkëkohore, seanca e tretë - Aspekte të reformës së Universitetit, organizuar nga Friedrich Ebert Stiftung, 16-17 nëntor 2002, #“Management in the University of Prishtina”, Universities Project 22nd Symposium, Academic Career Patterns, September 11-22, 2002 Salzburg Seminar, Salzburg, shtator 2002 #“Zbatimi i sistemit ECTS në Universitetin e Prishtinës”, EUA, Prishtinë, nëntor 2001 #“University of 21st CenturyUniversity of 21st Century”, study visit in Arizona State UniversityArizona State University, dhjetor 2003 - shkurt 2003 # QA and Development of study programs in UPQA and Development of study programs in UP, London, UNESCO-CEPES, shkurt 2003 # Development of study programs in UP from the provision of Bologna DeclarationDevelopment of study programs in UP from the provision of Bologna Declaration, Buchurest, EUA and UNESCO CEPES, punim i publikuar në faqet e UNESCO-CEPES. # University as a public goodUniversity as a public good, Bucharest, EUA and UNESCO CEPES, punim i publikuar në faqet e UNESCO-CEPES, mars 2003. # Development of curricula in business management in UP, Vaxjo University Sweden, prill 2003, # Development of study programs in the University Business School in Peja, Staffordshire University, Stoke On Trent, Angli, qershor 2003 # ECTShttp://www.see-educoop.net/education_in/pdf/unesco-cepes-5-yug-kos-oth-enl-t02-t05.pdf in the University of Prishtina], Bucharest, EUA and UNESCO CEPES, punim i publikuar në faqet e UNESCO-CEPES, qershor 2003. #“Biznesi elektronik”, tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Lartë Ekonomike, 2003, #“Informatika e aplikuar në biznes”, tekst universitar, Universiteti i Prishtinës-Shkolla e Lartë Ekonomike, (2003). #“Gender inequalities in labour market of Kosova”, The second international conference on “Business and Employment”, with the topic: “The Role of Small and Medium-sized Enterprises in Employment Generation”, 30-31 tetor 2003 #“Consortia Zbatimi i ECTS në Universitetin e Prishtinës, Universitetin shtetëror të Tetovës, Universitetin e Evropës JuglindoreConsortia Zbatimi i ECTS në Universitetin e Prishtinës, Universitetin shtetëror të Tetovës, Universitetin e Evropës Juglindore, TEMPUS, Prishtinë, shkurt 2006 #“Metodologjia e hartimit të programit mësimor”, TEMPUS projekt i Universitetit shtetëror të Tetovës, Ohër, Prill, 2006. #"Internship model at the Faculty of Aplied Business in Pejë", Dr. Edmond Beqiri, Academic Training Association - ATA (Holland), Skopje, 16-17.03.2007 Projekte teorike # STRATEGY FOR LOCAL ECONOMIC DEVELOPMENT 2005-2007STRATEGY FOR LOCAL ECONOMIC DEVELOPMENT 2005-2007, Strategjia e zhvillimit ekonomik lokal 2005-2007Strategjia e zhvillimit ekonomik lokal 2005-2007, Komuna e Pejës, 2004-2005 Peja, expert Published Febuary 2005 # STRATEGY FOR DEVELOPMENT OF HIGHER EDUCATION IN KOSOVA (2005-2015)STRATEGY FOR DEVELOPMENT OF HIGHER EDUCATION IN KOSOVA (2005-2015) "Strategjia e zhvillimit të arsimit të lartë në Kosovë 2005-2015", MASHT, 2003-2004, një nga hartuesit e Strategjisë, anëtar ekspert # "Virtual University-Environment for Quality Education Through Information TechnologiesVirtual University-Environment for Quality Education Through Information Technologies" - Prof. Edmond Beqiri, Faculty of Electrical and Computer Engineering and Director of Business School of Peja, Projekti është zhvillluar gjatë periudhës Mars-Prill 2005 # ECTS – Projekt i reformimit, 2001 # Interneti – komunikimet kompjuterike, # "Computers for a Peaceful TransitionComputers for a Peaceful Transition", World Internet Resources for Education and Development, World Bank Project ID Number 497-000624,2000-2001 # Monografi për SH.L.E, Informator, 2000; Universiteti i Prishtinës, SHLE; Recensent: Enver Beqiri, Mustafë Maloku; (278 faqe}. #“Roli i informatizimit në ekspansionin e organizimit të ekonomisë së tregut në Kosovë”, disertacion; 1996-1999; Universiteti shtetëror i Tiranës; Udhëheqës shkencor: Bashkim Ruseti; (252 faqe). #“Bazat e Informatikës”; 1998, ribotimi 1999; Universiteti i Prishtinës; Recensent: Muhamet Mustafa, Abdurrahman Grapci. #“Determinantet kryesore të informatizimit të ndërmarrjeve të vogla dhe të mesme kosovareDeterminantet kryesore të informatizimit të ndërmarrjeve të vogla dhe të mesme kosovare”; prill 1997 - 1998; Punimi është prezantuar në: Këshillimin shkencor “Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë së Kosovës”; Udhëheqës dhe recensues i Këshillimit:Muhamet Mustafa; Punimi është prezantuar në botimin e Institutit për hulumtime zhvillimore “RIINVEST” me titull: Aktivitetet ekonomike dhe zhvillimi demokratik i Kosovës (projekt studimor), fq. 192; 12 faqe. #“CAD Applications In Projecting And Production Maintenance in Kosova EconomyCAD Applications In Projecting And Production Maintenance in Kosova Economy”; janar 1998; Punimi është prezantuar në: Këshillimin shkencor “Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë së Kosovës”; Udhëheqës dhe recensues i Këshillimit: Prof.dr. Muhamet Mustafa; Punimi është prezantuar në botimin e Institutit për hulumtime zhvillimore “RIINVEST” me titull: Economic Activities and Democratic Development of KOSOVA”, fq. 184; 9 faqe. Projektet në terren • Mars 2006 Balkan Case Challenge 2006 Member of the Jury, 10-12 Mars 2006 • Mars 2000 - korrik 2001 - Bartës dhe bashkaautor i projektit për modelin e reformimit të fakulteteve dhe shkollave të larta të Universitetit të Prishtinës. - Bartës dhe hartues i projektit për reformimin e Shkollës së Biznesit të Universitetit të Prishtinës. • Janar 1996 – dhjetor 1998 - Bartës i projektit të trajnimit të të rinjëve në shfrytëzimin e kompjuterëve. Projekti është realizuar me ndihmën e fondacionit për Shoqëri të Hapur. Gjatë kësaj periudhe kemi pasur më shumë se 6000 kursantë. • Qershor 1997 - janar 1998 - Njëri nga koordinatorët e organizimit të Këshillimit Shkencor Problemet e informatizimit të ekonomisë së Kosovës. Këshillimi është mbajtur në janar të vitit 1998. • Tetor 1999 - prill 2000 - Koordinator i organizimit të hapjes së 7 Internet-Qendrave në Kosovë. Projekti është realizuar me ndihmën e Zyrës Amerikane në Prishtinë, duke shfrytëzuar administratën e Ndërmarrjes Ndërkombëtare për Migracion. • 1994-2000 - Kryetar i Shoqatës kompjuterike joprofitabile “INFED” në Pejë • Mars 2000 - Koordinator dhe inicues për publikimin e revistës për popullarizimin e informatikës dhe të kompjuterëve. • Mars 2002 - Kryetar i Bordit të Drejtorëve në Agjencinë për financa të Kosovës - AFK. Është njohës i mirë i gjuhës angleze, që d.m.th. se lehtë shërbehet me literaturë në këtë gjuhë. • Qeshor 2004 - shtator 2004 - Pjesëmarrja në Menaxhimin e Universitetit veror në Nashville (Tennessee), si mysafir i ftuar nga TICUA (Tennessee Independent Colleges and Universities Association). Burimi i të dhënave ^ RAPORT i Unversitetit nga Konkursi në gazeten Koha ditore, 16 nëntor 2006- në Internet Shih edhe category:Biografi shqiptarësh category:doktorë shkence - shqiptarë category:inxhinierë shqiptarë category:lindje 1963